A wide variety of gaming devices are now available to game players and to gaming establishment operators in computerized form, from slot machines to games that are traditionally played live such as poker and blackjack. Computerized video game systems must provide sufficient feedback to the game player to make the game fun to play, and they must provide a gaming experience that is at least as attractive as the older mechanical gaming machine experience to the gamer, to ensure success in a competitive gaming market.
Many computer elements have been employed in gaming systems, from computerized animation to playing prerecorded sounds through a gaming system's speakers. For example, these sounds are loaded within the computerized gaming machine and played through speakers to supplement and enhance the wagering game experience. However, past gaming systems have typically been limited those having speakers and audio content provided on the gaming device itself. As a result, there is a need to increase the player's gaining experience by providing increased audio capabilities for gaming machines.